


Monster

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [8]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Trans Male Character, fatphobia/, inspired by a song, transphobia/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything I tried to be<br/>Just wouldn't settle in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to go up yesterday (FtM Trans Pride Day)) but I got caught up in cosplay stuff so uhhh :0w here 

Sans looked at his body in disgust, the dark blue dress clung uncomfortably to his thick figure.

"Dad, it's too small."

"Maybe if you didn't eat so much, you would fit it."

Sans shot his father a dirty look "Yeah, maybe." He literally bit his tongue to prevent saying anything that'd get him in trouble "Can I just wear a tux? None of the dresses are gonna fit me."

"I don't want you to look like a boy! Now try this one on, it's a few sizes bigger." He held out a light pink dress, which Sans promptly took. 

The next dress fit fine, albeit Sans didn't like that it was too short in the front.

"See, it fits fine. And that style looks great on you." 

Sans examined himself and felt his heart ache. Not now, not now-

His cheeks felt like they were burning, his eyes stung, his throat felt like it was being clenched. Not now, not now, not now-

"Samantha, what's wrong?" 

Sans opened his mouth to speak, but the only thing that came out was a high-pitched squeak. The teen clenched at his stomach and looked away from his father.

"Samantha Feemurr Gaster, tell me what's wrong, or-"

"I don't wanna wear a dress, I don't wanna go with a boy, I don't wanna, I don't..."

Knock knock.

Gaster huffed and opened the door, a small eleven year old Papyrus stood there.

"Is somethin' wrong? I heard Sans cryin', is he hurt?" Papyrus was snatched into the stall.

"Stop calling her a he! She's your sister-"

"Nuh-uh, he told me he wants to be a boy, and that he's Sans now!"

Gaster turned his nose up and turned to Sans and began yelling things he couldn't understand 

"- stop with this nonsense, Samantha!"

Sans lifted his head and pressed himself to the back and mumbled "I need to go pee."

Sans pushed past his dad and stomped towards the bathroom, his hand felt like it was engulfed in flames and he could feel his blue eye shining.

Sans sat on the toilet seat, cover down. He pulled out his flip phone and shakily dialed Mettaton's phone number.

"Hello, Sans! How's today gone?"

"Bad. Can you pick me up?"

"Oh, goodness... Of course, darling, where are you?"

"Three-sixty on tenth avenue."

"Okay, I'll be there in twenty minutes. See you there," Mettaton paused for a moment to see if Sans was going to add anything, then he tenderly added "I love you so much."

Sans smiled and whispered back an 'I love you too'. He walked back to the changing room and put back on his clothes.

"Samantha, we still have to try on the other one-"

"I'm going with my friend to try on dresses." He glared over at Gaster and slid his hoodie on. Papyrus looked upset and confused "C-Can I come too??"

"No. We're going home."

Sans laid a peck on Papyrus' forehead "See ya at home, buddy."

\---

Sans looked over at Mettaton and rubbed at his arm "Thanks."

"It's no problem at all, sweetheart." Mettaton smiled at the shorter "I'm so sorry you had to deal with your father, he's quite the piece of work." 

Sans nodded in agreement "He's a piece of crap." He buried his face into his knees "He kept commenting on my weight, and he's the one that's making me do so much stress eating."

"What have I said about stress eating?"

Sans groaned and clenched his hands around knees "I hate him. I can't believe he could make Papyrus." 

"Papyrus is the eight wonder of the world."

Sans smiled "Yeah."

He felt the car stop, which prompted him to lift his head up. The Blook household consisted of four people; Mettaton, Napstablook, Mad and Dummy. They were all very kind-hearted folks, and none of them seemed to be home.

Mettaton told Sans the usual; sit where you want, don't go in Mad's room, respect Napstablook's boundaries, and to always ask for what he needs. Sans nodded and sat down on the couch, and Mettaton followed.

"So, Papyrus is in trouble?"

"Yeah, for being a decent human."

Mettaton rolled his eyes "Honestly, if I had permission to kill one person, it'd be him." Sans giggled and agreed.

"Metta...?"

"Oh, hello, Blooky!"

Sans turned and saw Napstablook standing there with their usual neutral expression "Oh, hey, Napster." 

Napstablook smiled "Hey, Sans. What're you doing here...?"

"His father."

"Oh." Napstablook nodded and sat next to Mettaton "W-well... Is there something I could do to help?"

Sans shrugged "Unless you can be my dad or something."

"Then I'm your dad now." They chuckled and reached over, falling onto Mettaton, and patting Sans on the knee "I'm proud of you, son."

Sans patted Napstablook on the head "Thank you, dad." Mettaton, feeling left out on all the patting action, patted the two on their heads "I'm going to get something to drink, you two want anything?"

"No thanks."

Sans grabbed at Mettaton's hand "WATER you having?"

"Sans."

"Yes?" Sans chuckled and winked.

Napstablook moved and Mettaton stood and leaned down to Sans' ear.

"You TRANScend his opinions." He giggled and kissed the shorter man's temple.


End file.
